


Der Wolf und der Adler 2

by Feuerstern



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerstern/pseuds/Feuerstern
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Der Wolf und der Adler".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Lieben, da ich das Projekt „Ein Sommernachtstraum“ nun fast abgeschlossen habe, geht es hier weiter :) Ich hoffe, ihr habt weiterhin Spaß an meinen Geschichten. Ich freue mich über Kommentare, Likes, Kudos wie auch immer ;)

„Ich würde Ihnen nicht mal helfen, wenn Sie mir Gewalt androhen, Dukat....oh mein Gott.“ Dr. Bashirs Stimme war erfüllt von Entsetzen als er, zusammen mit Gul Dukat, das Quartier erreichte. Rasch eilte er zu Garak, der das Bewustsein verloren hatte und begann sofort mit der Untersuchung.

Fassungslos nahm er erste Daten auf, während er neben dem Bett kniete auf dem Garak noch immer lag. „Sie Monster! Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht? Das ist doch krank...“, man konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Doktor zwischen Wut und Schmerz schwangte. Doch seine erste Sorge galt jetzt Garak. Unschlüssig wo er beginnen sollte, rief er sich selbst still zur Ordnung und blickte angewidert zu Dukat hinauf. „Ich muss ihn umgehend auf die Krankenstation bringen....“, er zögerte, „...autorisieren Sie das!“. Dukat, der so bedrohlich und mit verschränkten Armen über ihm stand, lächelte nur gelassen. „Keine Eile, Doktor Bashir. Garak ist ein zäher Hund. Machen Sie ihn transportfähig. Ach...und packen Sie ein paar Dinge zusammen – Sie kommen mit uns nach Cardassia.“, der junge Arzt sah ihn verwirrt an und wollte protestieren als der Soldat harsch abwingte und sich räusperte. „Dukat hier. Zwei zum Beamen auf die Krankenstation. Den Doktor und Garak. Ich empfehle mich, Doktor. Bis später.“  
Das letzte was Bashir sah, war das hämische Grinsen des Guls, der sich umdrehte und ging.

~*~  
Er hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff, welches von einer leichten Brise aufgebauscht wurde. Ihm war angenehm warm – lag er unter einer Decke? Er spürte eine leichte Schwere auf seiner Brust. Jemand räusperte sich. Doktor Bashir? Garak schlug die Augen auf. Was war das für ein Zimmer? Irritiert sah sich der ehemalige Spion um und wollte sich aufrichten als ihn ein greller Schmerzensblitz in seinem rechten Handgelenk durchfuhr. Überrascht zuckte er zurück auf die Matratze, fluchte leise und betrachtete seine Hand, welche unerhört vorsinnflutlich bandagiert und geschient war. 

„Garak, Sie sind wach. Endlich...“, erneut die Stimme des jungen Doktors, der zu seinem Bett eilte. Der Cardassianer fühlte sich wie auf Wolken. Es war als hätte jemand seinen sonst so scharfen Verstand in Nebel getaucht und das Freischwimmen gelang ihm nur sehr allmählig.

„Passen Sie auf mit der Hand...ich habe Ihnen ein starkes Schmerzmittel gegeben und...“, Garak schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Wo sind wir hier? Das ist nicht DS9..“.

Julian schien bereits damit gerechnet zu haben, dass sein Gegenüber Schwierigkeiten haben würde sich zu orientieren. „Sie brauchen Ruhe nachdem was geschehen ist, Garak. Wir sind nicht mehr auf Deep Space Nine. Wissen Sie nicht mehr? Die Cardassianer kamen auf die Station und Gul Dukat...“, seine Stimme verebbte als er spürte wie sich Garaks Atem beschleunigte. Er erinnerte sich.

Der Nebel war verschwunden und die Wahrheit über die letzten...Stunden? Tage?...kehrte zurück. Garak schloss seine Augen und strich sich gedankenverloren mit der Linken über die Stirn.  
„Doch, Doktor, ich weiß wieder.“, krächzte er leise, schloss erneut die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es, es geht mir gut. Sie haben mich wohl versorgt.“, dem stolzen Cardassianer wurde übel vor Scham als er realisierte, wie der Doktor ihn vorgefunden haben musste. Es fiel ihm schwer ihm erneut in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Warum ist mein Handgelenk nur verbunden?“, ihm war klar, dass seine inneren Wunden und Blessuren sehr viel schwerer zu versorgen gewesen sein mussten, trotz der modernen Technik. Hier sollte ein gebrochenes Handgelenk ebenso effizient geheilt worden sein.

Bashir räusperte sich unsicher und wich seinem Blick aus. „Dukat hat mir nicht erlaubt es zu behandeln. Ich habe protestiert, aber... er war sehr deutlich.“  
Garak schnaubte. Er hatte verstanden. Der ehemalige Spion hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob Dukat tatsächlich vor ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten Angst hatte. Anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Andererseits hatte er dem arroganten Gul nicht nur einmal bloßen Sadismus unterstellt. 

„Ich verstehe...“, murmelte Garak, doch trotzdem passte noch immer nicht alles logisch ins Bild. Er roch den süßlichen Duft einer Besperki-Blüte. Sie war selten – wie eigentlich jede Art von Blume auf...Cardassia. Garak schnappte nach Luft. Erschrocken sah er Dr. Bashir an, der nur nickte als habe er die Gedanken des Älteren gelesen.

„Ja, wir sind auf Cardassia Prime.“, und noch ehe Garak die Offensichtlichste aller offenen Fragen stellen konnte, hob der junge Mann beschwichtigend die Hand. „Er hat mich mitgenommen. Dukat meinte, dass Sie alleine nur auf dumme Gedanken kämen und ein Arzt, dem Sie vertrauen würden, sicherlich ein „gute Sache“ wäre.“


	2. Chapter 2

Was Dr. Julian Bashir Garak bisher verschwiegen hatte, war dass er bereits drei Tage geschlafen hatte. Drei Tage in denen viel geschehen war und Bashirs scheinbare Ruhe erklärte. Garak musste verwundert sein, dass er die Situation so gelassen hinnahm - doch der Schein trügte. Die ersten 24 Stunden hatt er damit verbracht die begehbaren Zimmer zu erkunden, den Garten abzulaufen und nach möglichen Fluchtwegen zu suchen, die ihn aus diesem Albtraum entließen – ohne Ergebnis. Die Mauer, welche den Garten umgab, war hoch und nicht erklimmbar. Die geschlossenen Türen hielten keinen Mechanismus bereit mit dem man sie hätte öffnen können. Frustriert hatte der Doktor vor eine Kommode getreten und geflucht. Warum war hier niemand? Paradoxerweise machte ihm die Stille zu schaffen, wobei er zeitgleich froh über eben jene war – er wollte Dukat genauso wenig begegnen, wie jedem anderen Cardassianer, der ihm diente.

In der ersten Nacht hatte der junge Doktor sich auf dem Einzelbett im Zimmer neben „Garaks“ sehr viel Größerem zusammengerollt und sich zwingen müssen nicht zu schluchzen. Das ganze schien so völlig surreal. Nur Garaks schlafender Körper bestätigte den Horror, den er auf DS9 erlebt hatte. Was war mit dem Rest der Crew geschehen? Hatte Dukat sie exekutiert? Sie gefoltert um an wichtige Informationen zu kommen? Wie ging es Miles? Der Sturkopf würde sicher nicht so schnell klein bei geben... Julian schloss die Augen. Hatte er selbst am Ende noch Glück im Unglück gehabt?! Dukat war offensichtlich nur an Garak interessiert und nicht an ihm. Für den Doktor war klar, dass der irre Gul ihn nur mitgenommen hatte, weil Garak ihm vertraute...soweit das überhaupt für irgendjemanden galt. Zudem musste Dukat so nicht befürchten, dass einer seiner Leute verbreitete, was hier geschah. Wo auch immer auf Cardassia Prime sie waren: Sklavenhaltung war auch hier sicher verboten. Und anders konnte man das Ganze bisher nicht bezeichnen.

Am zweiten Tag fragte sich Julian, ob Garak vielleicht doch innere Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, die er übersehen hatte. Warum wachte er nicht auf?

Langsam war er zu dem großen Bett gegangen, welches – ganz entgegen cardassianischer Art – durchaus imposant und gemütlich wirkte. Er lag unter einer dicken Decke und schlief. Sein Atem ging langsam und kaum wahrnehmbar. Der junge Doktor setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich dem Älteren sacht über die Stirn. Er fühlte sich kühl an. Julian schmunzelte leicht als er bemerkte, dass das Haar des ehemaligen Spions unordentlich in mehrere Richtungen fiel. Er kannte Garak nur adrett und gepflegt. Stets der perfekte Gentlemen. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen strich er das glänzende schwarze Haar glatt und ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Finger unwillkürlich über die Schuppen über dessen Augen glitten. Sie fühlten sich glatt und kühl an – wie bei einer Schlange. Der junge Doktor erschauderte. Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt sich die Zeit nehmen zu können um Garak in Ruhe zu betrachten, diese fremden Strukturen eingehend studieren zu können. Er spürte eine leichte Erregung. Der Moment war ungewollt intim und völlig unangemessen für ihre derzeitige Situation. Julian zog die Hand rasch zurück und schämte sich innerlich. Garak musste grausame Dinge erlebt haben als Dukat mit ihm alleine gewesen war. Wie konnte er in solch einer Lage auch nur den entferntesten Gedanken an...solche Dinge...verschwenden. Er räusperte sich leise und stand auf. 

Am dritten Tag war Julian der Stille überdrüssig. Sollte er Garak wecken? Warum tauchte Dukat oder irgendein anderer Cardassianer nicht hier auf? Natürlich bot der Replimat ihm alles was er brauchte, doch es schien als würde ihn Dukat verhöhnen. Was würde passieren, wenn Garak nicht mehr aufwachte? Würde der Gul ihn dann unkommentiert hier vereinsamen lassen? Julian fröstelte. Oder würde er ihn dafür bestrafen, dass sein Erzfeind nicht mehr zu sich gekommen war?

Wieder ging er zu Garaks Bett und verbrachte dort einige Zeit, streichelte ihm über Stirn und Wange und murmelte beruhigende, jedoch belanglose Worte, die keinen rechten Sinn ergaben. Er stöhnte. Cardassia Prime war ein mehr als warmer Planet - die Temperaturen überstiegen auch heute die 30-Grad-Marke deutlich und er selbst trug noch immer seine Sterneflottenuniform. Ächzend stand er auf beschloss die Kleidung zu inspizieren, die bereits auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte als er ankam. Skeptisch hob er das sandfarbene Oberteil hoch und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen schlichten Schnitt handelte. Dazu eine etwas weitere, luftigere Hosen. Alles in allem gute Kleidung für die herrschenden Temperaturen.  
Rasch schlüpfte er hinein und schlenderte zurück in den Hauptraum. Er stutzte, atmete Garak unruhiger? Der Cardassianer schlug die Augen auf. 

„Garak, Sie sind wach. Endlich...“

~*~

„Glauben Sie, dass er uns beobachtet?“, fragte Julian den Älteren als dieser gedankenverloren mit dem Löffel in einer Tasse heißem Tee rührte. Garak hatte nicht fiel gesprochen seit er wach geworden war. 

„Vielleicht...ich denke aber eher, dass er unterwegs sein wird. Die Eroberung von DS9 war eine Kriegserklärung an die Föderation. Er wird alle Hände voll zu tun haben um noch weiter im Zentralkommando aufzusteigen.“, knurrte der Cardassianer und rieb sich die Stirn mit den Fingerspitzen als habe er Kopfschmerzen. Er bemerkte Julians fragenden Blick und musste leicht lächeln. „Wir haben ihm Orden gelernt beide Hände gleich geschickt einsetzen zu können, Doktor. Das Handgelenk ist ein Ärgernis aber kein schweres Hindernis.“, er stutzte, „Es hindert mich lediglich daran ihn mit beiden Händen zu erwürgen.“

Julian schluckte unbehaglich. Sein Gegenüber wirkte so ruhig und „normal“. Die Cardassianer waren ein seltsames Volk. Zyial war jahrelang von den Breen zu Sklavenarbeit missbraucht worden und war danach so schnell aufgeblüht als wäre nicht viel gewesen und jetzt saß er einem Mann gegenüber, der Folter und Vergewaltigung über sich hatte ergehen lassen und wenig traumatisiert schien.

Dem jungen Sternflotten Offizier war klar, dass dies auch durchaus gespielt sein konnte, doch Garak schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Sein Verstand arbeitete, das spürte Julian, doch er konnte nicht erkennen woran.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Doktor.“, Julian sah rasch zur Seite als ihn die dunkelblauen Augen gereizt trafen. 

„Ich dachte nur...“, begann Julian stotternd.

„Sie dachten: Oh nein, der arme Garak. Was hat er nur durchgemacht? Wie könnte ich ihn nur aufmuntern und ihm versichern, dass alles Gut wird.“

Julian sah zu Boden. Ja, in der Tat. So etwas hatte er gedacht.

„Sein sie versichert, werter Doktor, ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht.“, sagte er scharf, milderte seinen Tonfall allerdings als er den verschüchterten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Zügen des jungen Mannes sah. „Ich...möchte nicht darüber reden. Sie haben sich ja auch ein Bild machen können als Sie mich fanden. Ich denke, das reicht.“

Der junge Mann erschauderte innerlich als diese Worte so emotionslos über Garaks Lippen kamen. Pragmatisch wie immer. Kein Blick zurück. Hatte er sein Leben immer so gelebt? Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie wie eine erstickende Decke und Garak räusperte sich. „Julian....es tut mir leid. Das alles hier. Sie sollten nicht hier sein...nicht wegen mir.“ Er atmete schwer aus und stand auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Langsam schritt der Cardassianer den Raum ab und schnaubte abfällig. „Unangemessener Luxus...“, sein Blick wanderte über Bett und Diwane. Im Bad eine Wanne aus edlem Material und groß genug für mindestens drei großgewachsene Cardassianer. „...und doch nicht das Anwesen der Dukats“. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss kurz die Augen. 

„Das habe ich mir auch fast gedacht. Es wäre sicher zu gefährlich und Dukat hat schließlich Frau und Kinder...“, begann Julian, stockte aber als er bemerkte, wie Garak lauschte.

Der Cardassianer schmunzelte plötzlich freudlos. „Ja, Skrain....hattest du nicht einmal Frau und Kinder?“, fragte er in die Stille hinein und öffnete die Augen erst als er das Zischen der Türmechanik vernahm.  
Gemächlich trat Skrain Dukat durch den Eingang und klatschte langsam und höhnisch. „Noch immer durch und durch Orden, mein Lieber!“

„Nein, Cardassianer“, gab Garak finster zurück. „Was soll diese ganze Farce? Ist das deine Interpretation von Kriegsbeute?“, fast hätte Garak ausgespuckt, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Solch eine minderwertige Geste wollte er vor dem jungten Doktor nicht begehen – doch seine Stimme sprach Bände. Er hatte nichts als Verachtung übrig.

Scheinbar uninteressiert hob Dukat eine Vase von einer der Kommoden und betrachtete sie gelangweilt. „Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, dass ich dir ein schönes Halsband kaufe und dich mit nach Cardassia nehme – dem Planeten, dem du so lange schon hinterher weinst.“, seine Augen blitzten jungenhaft auf. „Die rechte Kleidung hast du dir aber noch nicht angezogen...tziss. Du solltest rasch lernen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Ich bin nicht so nachsichtig wie vielleicht mancher Ausbilder im Orden.“

Die Züge des Älteren verhärteten sich um eine weitere Nuance. Dukat wusste verdammt genau, dass es keine strengere Ausbildung als im Obsidianischen Orden gab. Der Gul reizte gerne und bei jungen oder unerfahrenen Menschen wie Julian mochte dies auch funktionieren. 

Garak wagte einen Blick zu Dr. Bashir, der allerdings nur verwirrt zwischen Ihnen hin und her blickte.

„Aaach ja, ich vergaß!“, Dukat schlug affektiert die Hände zusammen. „Ich habe es vorgezogen die Universalübersetzer zu deaktivieren. Unsere Gespräche sind doch etwas privaterer Natur, oder?“

Der Soldat schlenderte seelenruhig auf Garak zu, welcher keinen Schritt zurück wich. „Du findest Gefallen an meiner Arbeit, wie ich sehe...“, knurrte er lediglich trocken als er bemerkte, dass Dukat erneut ein Kleidungsstück aus seiner Nadel trug.   
Unwillkürlich spannten sich seine Muskeln und Sehnen als Dukat ihm nur noch einen halben Meter entfernt war. „Faszinierend“, murmelte Dukat leise als er Garaks ausdruckslosen Blick fing. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du dich zitternd wie ein getretener Reithund vor mir versteckst und darum wimmerst nicht erneut so behandelt zu werden wie auf DS9...“. Dukats Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, sein Blick allerdings bohrend und agresssiv. „Du würdest gut daran tun mehr Respekt vor mir zu zeigen, denn ich bestimme ab heute über den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens, Elim.“ 

Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem des Älteren. „Und ich werde jede Gelegenheit nutzen dir einen spitzen Gegenstand in dein nicht existentes Herz zu rammen, Skrain. Da hast du mein Wort drauf. FASS MICH NICHT AN!“, Garak wich nun doch zurück als Dukats Hand über seine Brust streichen wollte. 

~*~  
Cardassianisch war eine harte und unangenehme Sprache. Sie klang gleichzeitig hart und schnarrend. Garak schien unbewusst mit ihm auf Englisch gesprochen zu haben, denn nun blickte er verwirrt über die Schulter als Dukat ihm etwas auf cardassianisch mitteilte. Die Übersetzer schienen abgeschaltet worden zu sein. Der Gul schien ihn also gezielt außenvor halten zu wollen.

Doch so ganz ging der Plan Dukats nicht auf: Garak hatte Julian mehr als nur eine handvoll cardassianische Literatur empfohlen und somit auch das Interesse für die seltsam anmutende Sprache geweckt. Der Doktor verstand bei Weitem nicht alles was die beiden Männer sich an den Kopf warfen, aber der Kontext war ihm mehr als klar.

Dennoch zuckte Julian zusammen als Garaks Stimme sich so ungewohnt hob. Er hatte eine wirklich kraftvolle und dominante Stimme – hatte Julian sie tatsächlich noch nie zuvor in dieser Lautstärke gehört?

~*~

„Also doch....“, Dukat schmunzelte zufrieden. „Ich dachte schon, dass du entweder wirklich einer dieser berühmten emotional verkümmerten Agenten bist oder das ich nachlässig werde...“  
Garak funkelte ihn wütend an. Letztlich war er aber wütender auf sich selbst. Sein Puls war in die Höhe geschnellt als der Soldat ihn berühren wollte und seine Pupillen hatten sich verengt. Zeichen von Stress und eventuell sogar Angst. Diesen Anblick hatte er Dukat nicht gönnen wollen.

„Wie auch immer wir diese Situation drehen, Elim – ich sitze am längeren Hebel. Nicht zuletzt wegen deines kleinen Doktors... Nun sieh mich nicht so an. Es ist nur allzu offensichtlich, dass der Jungspund interessiert an dir ist.“, er lachte ehrlich amüsiert. „Woran liegt das? Du könntest beinahe sein Vater sein, will ich meinen. Nunja, nicht ganz, aber die selbe Altersklasse habt ihr sicher nicht. Oder liegt es am Reiz der Fremdrasse...“, sein Blick wanderte zu Bashir, der sich plötzlich beobachtet fühlte und langsam einen Schritt zurück ging. „Menschen sind so zerbrechlich...“, sein Blick wanderte genüßlich über den Körper des Doktors. „Aber das kann natürlich auch reizvoll sein. Gerade wenn man ein wenig mehr Spaß haben möchte.“, sein Stimme war dunkel und verlangend. Julian erschauderte.

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe.“, zischte Garak. „Er ist nicht Teil unseres Konflikts“, wandte er beschwichtigend ein. 

„Nein, das ist er nicht – noch nicht. Zieh die Sachen an, die für dich auf dem Diwan liegen und das Halsband.“

Garaks Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe und er wollte etwas erwidern als Dukat abwehrend die Hand hob. „Glaub mir, ich lass nicht dich spüren, wenn du etwas tust, das mir missfällt. Nein, wir finden gemeinsam heraus was Menschen aushalten.“   
Dukats Gesichtsausdruck war toternst als er zu einem roten Diwan nickte, auf dem ein paar Kleidungsstücke und – tatsächlich – ein Halsband aus Leder lagen.

Garak blickte stumm zu Dukat, dann auf die Kleidung. „Ich werde...“, sagte er langsam und gepresst, doch Dukat unterbrach ihn. „...jetzt dorthin gehen und es anlegen. Ich warte. Aber nicht lange.“

Widerwillig tat der ältere Cardassianer den ersten Schritt darauf zu und zwang sich nicht vorher einen Blick zu Julian zu werfen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich plötzlich bleiern und müde an. Das Handgelenk schmerzte wieder stärker.

Mit der Linken nahm der ehemalige Agent das starre Lederstück in die Hand und betrachtete es. Er war nicht überrascht, dass neben dem Offensichtlichen, einiges an Technik verbaut war. Dieses Stück würde nicht nur überwachen wo er war, sondern ihm vielleicht auch Schmerzen zufügen, wenn er nicht gehorchte. Ungeschickt hob er die rechte Hand und wollte es anlegen als er zurückzuckte und leise stöhnte.

„Oh, wie unbedacht von mir!“, rief Dukat hähmisch und eilte an Garaks Seite, noch ehe dieser sich entziehen konnte. „Ich helfe dir natürlich...“, hauchte er seinem Gefangenen ins Ohr, dessen Körper sich versteifte. Dukat stand nun sehr nah hinter ihm. Sein Körper strahlte eine unangenehme Hitze aus. Wie zufällig streifte er Garaks Schulter und Schlüsselbein woraufhin dieser scharf die Luft einsog.

„Nicht bewegen...“, flüsterte er erregt und schloss mit einem Klicken das Halsband, welches unangenehm eng um Garaks Hals lag.


	3. Chapter 3

Der junge Doktor hatte sich diskret zurückgezogen als Garak sich wortlos und sichtlich wütend die Kleidung genommen hatte, welche Dukat für ihn auf den Diwan gelegt hatte.  
Dukat war, wenige Minuten nachdem er Garak das Halsband umgelegt hatte, gegangen – jedoch nicht ohne seine Rückkehr „in Kürze“ anzukündigen.

Bashir konnte das verhaltene aber durchaus schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen durch die angelehnte Tür hören, welches Garak von sich gab. Sein gebrochenes Handgelenk würde schon bald zum Problem werden, wenn Dukat ihm nicht erlaubte es zu heilen. Soweit Julian es beurteilen konnte war es ein komplizierter Bruch, der dringend ordentlich gerichtet werden musste bevor er wieder zusammenwuchs. Bedauerlicherweise wusste Julian nicht viel über cardassianische Anatomie. Um genau zu sein fast gar nichts.

Er verharrte noch eine Weile in seinem Zimmer bevor er wieder in den Hauptraum wechselte. Er wollte nicht Zeuge des umständlichen Ankleidens sein, welches Garak sicher ebenfalls unangenehm war.   
Vorsichtig sah sich der junge Doktor um und fand den Älteren schließlich im Garten, wo er die Pflanzen missbilligend betrachtete, die irgendjemand sorgfältig in der heißen Witterung zum Blühen gebracht hatte.

Julian versuchte Garak nicht allzu auffällig zu mustern. Er trug recht geschmackvolle Kleidung in dunkelrot und beige. Das Oberteil war luftig geschnitten und gab den Blick auf seine Brust und weite Teile der Schultern frei. Die Hose fiel knöchellang, gerade und war bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel seitlich geschlitzt. Das Halsband wirkte in seinem tiefen schwarz deplatziert und wie ein Fremdkörper, der sich am Körper des Cardassianers festgebissen hatte.

Der junge Doktor wusste nichts über cardassianische Schönheitsideale aber anhand des Schnittes, indem sich sein Gegenüber äußerst unwohl zu fühlen schien, konnte er sie erahnen.  
„Doktor...“, bemerkte Garak tonlos und gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe in gezwungenes Lächeln zu versuchen. Er blickte weiter auf die gelblichen Blüten vor ihnen und nickte in ihre Richtung: „Es braucht nicht viel Aufwand diese Art von Blumen anzupflanzen, wissen Sie? Lediglich anspruchslosen Boden und eventuell alle paar Wochen einmal einen Tropfen Wasser...“

„Sie kennen sich mit Pflanzen aus?“, fragte Bashir überrascht und stellte sich neben ihn. Noch immer sah ihn Garak nicht an. „Mein Vater war Gärtner.“

„Tain war Gärtner?“, fragte Julian nun verwirrt und Garak schnaubte halb belustigt, halb abschätzig. „Der Gärtner war mehr Vater als es Tain je war, aber das ist nicht mehr von Belang.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Bashir, dass der Cardassianer ohne jeden Akzent seine Sprache sprach. Waren die Übersetzer wieder aktiviert? Er bezweifelte es.

„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass sie fließend Klingonisch sprechen, aber nun auch Englisch? Ich bin immer wieder überrascht.“

„Auch ein wenig Andorianisch. Eher für den Urlaubsgebrauch.“, der Ältere lächelte nun doch ein wenig und sah Julian an. „Es werden sicher einige...unangenehme Abende folgen. Ich muss allerdings darauf bestehen, dass Sie sich – ganz entgegen Ihrer Föderationsart – nicht einmischen oder etwas anderes unternehmen. Dukat ist hier definitiv am längeren Hebel und ich habe nicht vor...“, er brach ab und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie wegen mir hier sind, Julian.“

Unangenehm berührt räusperte sich der junge Doktor. Solche direkten und ehrlichen Aussagen war er von Garak nicht gewohnt. Er begriff mit jeder Sekunde mehr wie die Fassade bröckelte. Wie der selbstsichere, undurchschaubare Cardassianer, mit dem er sich stets hervorragend verbal duellieren konnte, wankte. Nicht nur körperlich. Plötzlich schmerzte ihn der Blick in die hellblauen Augen, die versuchten den Schmerz zu überspielen – und das sehr viel schlechter als sonst.

Doch ehe Julian etwas sagen konnte, keuchte Garak plötzlich und zuckte zusammen. Seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander als wolle er einen Schrei unterdrücken. Mit einer krampfartigen Bewegung griff er an das Halsband.

„Ah, ich sehe: Es funktioniert.“, Dukats selbstgefällige Stimme drang zu ihnen herüber.

Lässig, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, schlenderte er auf Sie zu.

Sein Englisch war deutlich eingefärbter. Abgehakter und bemühter als das von Garak.

Er wechselte ins Cardassianische als er fortfuhr.

„Die Kleidung steht dir sehr gut, mein Lieber. Ich liebe die Form deiner Schuppen an den Beinen. Sie sind so überaus gleichmäßig und glatt.“ 

Der Hass des Anderen zeigte sich ungeschönt in dessen Augen als er sich zu Dukat herumdrehte. Der Schmerzimpuls schien vorüber zu sein, denn Garak fixierte Dukat nun klar und spannte sich an.  
„Nicht hier.“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor doch Dukat lachte nur.

„Nicht vor deinem Jungen?“, er bedachte Bashir mit einem herausfordernden Blick. „Willst du nicht, dass er sieht wie sein verehrter Geheimagent gedemütigt wird oder hast du Angst, dass er dazwischen geht und ich ihm aus versehen ein paar Rippen breche?“

Abrupt drehte sich Garak weg und ging Richtung Haus, stoppte dann aber als ihn erneut ein greller Schmerz durchzuckte und dessen Intensität ihn auf die Knie zwang. „Habe ich dir erlaubt zu gehen, Elim?“, schnauzte Dukat, folgte ihm und Griff in die schwarzen Haare des Älteren, dessen Kopf nach hinten gerissen wurde. Mit der gesunden Hand stützte er sich keuchend auf dem Rasen ab um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Sie können nicht einfach...“, rief Julian und rang um Fassung als er den beiden Cardassianern folgte, doch Dukat hob die Hand und zwang Garak mit der anderen Hand aufzustehen indem er ihn an den Haaren hochzog.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen eine Lehrstunde in cardassianischer Biologie gebe, Doktor?“, er lächelte boshaft während seine Augen leuchteten.  
„Das ist sicher NICHT das was...“.

„Ruhe!“, unterbrach ihn Dukat unwirsch, zog Garak näher zu sich und leckte ihm begehrend über die Ohrmuschel. „Glauben Sie, es fällt nicht auf, dass ich nicht der Einzige hier bin, der unseren lieben Garak nur allzu gern in seinem Bett hätte?“

Julian fühlte sich als habe man ihm direkt in den Bauch getreten. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und sein Blick musste so ertappt ausgesehen haben, dass Dukat in ein schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Siehst du, alter Freund. Der junge Doktor sehnt sich scheinbar nach mehr als nur gemeinsamen Mittagessen. Ich denke, wir verfolgen hier einen Bildungsauftrag. Woher soll er den wissen, wo man unser eins richtig berührt?“

Ein Schlag traf den Gul unvermittelt als Garaks gesunde Hand ihn zielsicher in die Nierengegend traf. Sein Griff lockerte sich und Garak entwand sich ihm, bevor er zu einem weitere Schlag ausholte, der die Nase Dukats zum Ziel hatte. Garak sah triumphierend das Blut spritzen bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

~*~  
„Julian!“, keuchte Garak als er plötzlich hochschreckte. Er spürte, dass man seine Hände auf den Rücken gebunden hatte. Trotz seines verletzten Handgelenks verspürte er keinen Schmerz. Merkwürdig.  
Er blinzelte und sah sich um. Der junge Doktor saß auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Der Oberkörper war entblößt und zeigte eine handvoll tiefer Striemen, die sich kreuz und quer über seine Brust zogen. Sie bluteten leicht und Garak konnte die ersten Schattierungen von Prellungen erahnen, die morgen sicher in all ihrer Pracht erkennbar werden würden.

„Es geht mir gut...“, keuchte Julian als wolle er Garak beruhigen, zuckte aber verdächtig bei einem tieferen Atemzug zusammen. Wut flammte in dem ehemaligen Agenten auf.  
Plötzlich spürte Garak Dukats Atem in seinem Nacken. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du so etwas versuchst, werde ich weniger nachsichtig mit ihm sein, Elim. Steh auf.“ 

Wortlos rappelte sich Garak auf und betrachtete den jungen Doktor entschuldigend. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn Dukat ihn provozierte. Der Gul würde ihn jeden Ungehorsam spüren lassen und Garaks verbliebenes Gewissen verbot ihm Julian noch mehr leiden zu lassen – auch wenn es die Situation für ihn nur noch unerträglicher machen würde.

Er hatte so viele Menschen, Cardassianer und andere Rassen verhört, gefoltert und getäuscht...Julian sollte die Liste der Leute ergänzen, die ihn hassten.

„Wo waren wir vor diesem unschönen Zwischenfall? Ohja, bei cardassianischer Biologie, werter Doktor. Schauen sie gefälligst hin, wenn ich mir hier schon die Mühe mache!“, blaffte Dukat als Julian angestrengt zur Seite sah um Garaks Blick nicht fangen zu müssen.

„Wo beginnen wir, wo beginnen wir?“, murmelte Dukat versonnen und strich Garak sanft durch sein Haar. „Ach, arbeiten wir uns von oben nach unten: Die Nacken- und Schulterkämme...“  
Sacht begann er mit dem Finger Garaks Nacken zu streicheln, umrundete die stärkeren Schuppen verlangend und biss unsanft in den Übergang von Nacken und Schulter. 

Garak schloss die Augen und zuckte leicht als er den Biss spürte. „Sie sind deutlich erogene Zonen, die gerne genutzt werden um das Spiel in Fahrt zu bringen. Zärtlichkeit ist hier allerdings nicht von Nöten.“

Ein zweiter Biss folgte und Garak sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Schuppen verfärbten sich leicht dunkler und Dukat lächelte zufrieden. „Es ist fast unmöglich bei solchen Berührungen standhaft zu bleiben, nicht wahr?“

Garak antwortete nicht. Es stimmt, dass sich körperliche Reaktionen nicht gänzlich vermeiden ließen, doch in seinen Gedanken wünschte er dem Soldaten die Pest an den Hals.

Dukat schmiegte sich an Garaks Rücken während seine Hände begehrend über seine Brust strichen, die ebenfalls von feineren Schuppen umrahmt wurde. Die starken Arme des Soldaten umschlangen Garak fast liebevoll während seine Fingernägel leichte Striemen auf seiner hellgrauen Haut hinterließen.

„Nicht so schüchtern, Doktor. Sehen Sie ruhig her. Ist es nicht das, was sie insgeheim wollen?“

Julian wollte etwas entgegnen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Dukat lag zu nahe an der Wahrheit und diese Erkenntnis wollte er ihm nicht zugestehen. Er beobachtete, wie sich Haut- und Schuppenfarbe verdunkelten, was wohl mit menschlicher Erregung gleichzusetzen war. Und er sah, wie schrecklich unangenehm es Garak war. Scheinbar war nicht nur ein männlicher Mensch kaum in der Lage eine Erregung zu verbergen, selbst wenn nur ein körperlicher Automatismus war.

Die Augen des Guls leuchteten genüsslich auf als seine Hand weiter hinab fuhr und in der beigen Hose verschwand. Der ehemalige Agent keuchte zischend und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich spüre da eine Hitze, die eigentlich erst zum Vorschein kommt, wenn der Bettgefährte mehr als nur interessiert ist. Erinnerst du dich, Elim?“

Garak knurrte etwas Unverständliches und Julian sah ungläubig auf. Dukat und Garak waren sich schon auf diese Weise näher gekommen? Vor dem Überfall auf DS9?   
Dukat fing seinen Blick und lächelte wölfisch. „Ach, Doktor Bashir...Elim und ich haben durchaus auch gute Zeiten gehabt..“

Garak schnaubte nur und sagte etwas in Cardassianisch das Julian nicht verstand. Es schien eine Art Dialekt zu sein, dessen Betonung es dem jungen Mann unmöglich zu verstehen machte.  
Dukat hob eine Augenbraue und nickte. „Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war den Welpen mitzunehmen.“

Überrascht beobachtete der Doktor, wie Dukat Garaks Fesseln löste. Der Ältere schien dabei nicht den geringsten Schmerz zu spüren – hatte Dukat ihm ein Schmerzmittel verabreicht?

Als wäre er tatsächlich besorgt, berührte Dukat Garak bei den Schultern als wolle er ihn packen – nur unendlich vorsichtiger. Wieder ein cardassianischer Satz, den Julian nicht verstand. Der Gul betrachtete den Cardassianer vor ihm sanft, fast liebevoll. Garak schwieg und der Doktor konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Es war die Maske, wie Julian sie oft gesehen hatte, wenn Garak mit Fremden sprach.

Langsam lehnte sich Dukat vor, küsste Garak und Julian stockte der Atem – Garak erwiderte die zärtliche Geste! Der ältere Cardassianer hob die Hand und legte sie an Dukats Wange als er ihn näher zu sich heran zog und der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Der Gul legte seine Hände an Garak Hüften und strich zuerst zärtlich, dann verlangend über seinen Hintern und die Oberschenkel. 

Stockend atmete Dukat aus als sie ihre Lippen trennten. „Du bist....so habe ich es mir immer vorgestellt. Ohja...“, keuchte er als Garaks gesunde Hand über Dukats Brust fuhr und sich unter den Stoff seiner Tunika stahl. Die Augen des Guls verdunkelten sich vor Lust.

„Lass uns rüber gehen...“, murmelte Garak gedämpft und vermied Julians Blick, der sie noch immer fassungslos anstarrte. Was geschah hier gerade?


	4. Chapter 4

Er spürte Dukats warme Haut auf seiner; spürte wie die gierigen Lippen seine fingen und die Hände des Soldaten sich ihren Weg an seinen Flanken hinab suchten.  
Selbstbeherrschung. Garak konzentrierte sich und lies geschehen was Julian und ihm wahrscheinlich vorläufig das Leben retten würde.

Dukat drückte ihn gegen die Laken des großen Bettes und sog genüßlich die Luft ein als er am Hals des Spions knabberte. „Du riechst so gut...“, murmelte er und leckte keck über eine Schuppe an Garaks Schlüsselbein.

Seine Hand glitt spielerisch über die Brust des Anderen ehe sie sich plötzlich bestimmend um Garaks Hals legte. „Ich weiß warum du hast tust, Elim.“, sagte er lauernd und suchte den abschätzigen Blick des unter ihm Liegenden. 

„Dann solltest du wissen, dass du auch nicht mehr bekommen wirst, Skrain.“, antwortete Garak mit Kälte in der Stimme. 

Plötzlich lächelte der Gul und legte den Kopf amüsiert schief. „Das soll mir reichen, alter Freund. Vielleicht denkst du ja bald anders.“

Garak, der am liebsten laut gelacht oder geschrien hätte, fragte sich, ob Dukat tatsächlich daran glaubte, dass er ein Stockholm-Syndrom erleiden oder ihn aus heiterem Himmel zugeneigt sein würde.  
Wieder meinte er den Wahnsinn in Skrain Dukats Augen aufflackern sehen zu können. Und obwohl alle seine Instinkte aufschrien und sich der Berührung des Guls entziehen wollten, verharrte Garak in seiner Position. Er würde nicht erlauben, dass Dukat Julian weiter quälte oder seine Launen an ihm ausließ. Er würde das ganze irgendwie überleben und zu der Reihe an traumatischen Ereignissen hinzufügen, die ihm Cardassia bereits tief in die Seele gepflanzt hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass Dukat körperlich nicht attraktiv war. Manch einer, egal ob Mann oder Frau, wäre glücklich über einen Platz neben ihm im Bett gewesen. Sein Körper war vom Militärdienst durchtrainiert und definiert. Sein Hals so lang und schlank, dass man ihn geradezu als perfektes Schönheitsideal sehen konnte. ...wenn er jetzt nur noch sein Wesen ausblenden könnte.   
Aus Reflex stemmte Garak beide Hände auf die Matratze um sich aufzurichten und erwartete einen grellen Schmerz, der ihn zurücksinken ließ. Als dieser ausblieb, blickte er verwundert an seinem Arm hinunter. Das Handgelenk war geheilt.

„Ich habe die zwei Stunden deiner „Abwesenheit“ genutzt um das wieder in Ordnung bringen zu lassen. Das Halsband und der süße Pfand da hinten auf dem Stuhl sollten genügen.“  
Garak atmete tief aus und sah Dukat direkt in die Augen. „Kein Gefühl kann ausdrücken, wie sehr ich dich hassen gelernt habe, Skrain.“  
Dukat schmunzelte unerwartet. „Solang mir dein Körper gehört, soll mir das recht sein. Küss mich.“

Der ehemalige Spion gehorchte Dukat entfuhr ein wohliges Seufzen als er Garak bei den Schultern packte und ihn mit sich hinab auf die Decken zog. Auffordernd rollte er sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und spreizte die Beine leicht. 

„Ich hab da Gerüchte über besondere Talente gehört, die ich gerne überprüfen würde, Elim.“, schnurrte der Soldat und betrachtete Garaks finstere Miene mit Genugtuung. Er hatte ihn in der Hand – und das wusste er.

Die Hand des Älteren glitt unter den Stoff von Dukats Hose und fand dort bereits die Bestätigung, dass den Gul dieses ganze Spielchen mehr als erregte. Nicht unbedingt sanft umgriff er sie, schob die Hose mit der anderen Hand hinunter und begann sich fordernd auf und ab zu bewegen. 

Dukat stöhnte unverhohlen und und schloss lächelnd die Augen. „Ein wenig Wärme wäre ansprechender...feuchte Wärme.“, flüsterte er. Garak stieg die Galle auf und es kostete ihn einige Sekunden Überwindung, ehe er sich hinabbeugte und dem Drang widerstand andere Dinge mit Dukats bestem Stück zu tun.

Schaudernd atmete der Gul ein als Hitze ihn umschloss und er Garaks Zunge spürte. Er löste einen Arm aus der bequemen Stellung an seinem Hinterkopf und griff in die schwarzen Haare des Spions um ihm Geschwindigkeit und Intensität vorzugeben. Allein dieses Gefühl der Macht hätte ihn beinahe schon zum Äußersten getrieben, doch auch er konnte sich beherrschen. „Ich will diese blauen Augen sehen, Elim. Diese Augen, die schon so lange durch meine Träume tanzen.“, keuchte Dukat heißer. Spätestens jetzt hätte Garak gerne zugebissen.

Langsam hob er seinen Blick als Dukat sich immer tiefer in seinen Mund zwang. „Oh....ja...mh...“, stöhnte Dukat. „Ich liebe diesen Anblick.“ Seine Schuppen und generell seine ganze Hautfarbe waren dunkel vor Lust und Erregung.

Mit einer zuckenden Bewegung zwang er sich so tief in Garaks Mund, dass dieser krampfhaft würgen musste, doch Dukat entließ ihn nicht. Sicherlich waren es nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis er seine Hand entfernte und Garak nach Luft schnappen konnte, doch sie kamen dem Spion länger als Minuten vor.

Hustend lies er sich zur Seite fallen.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken.“

Noch immer nach Luft ringend gehorchte er und blickte zu Dukat hinauf, der nun über ihm thronte, wie ein angriffsbereites Reptil.

Bedacht und fast zärtlich spreizte er Garaks Beine und begann langsam seine Hüften gegen den Schritt des Spions kreisen zu lassen. 

Panik stieg in Garak auf und die Schmerzen der Vergewaltigung auf Deep Space Nine blitzten durch seine Erinnerungen. Nein, er konnte das nicht noch einmal ertragen. Sein Atem und Herzschlag beschleunigten sich und es musste sich ein gehetzter Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Züge gestohlen haben, denn Dukat hob eine Augenbraue.

„Vergiss nicht was auf dem Spiel steht, alter Junge. Ich will keinen Widerstand spüren heute...“, sagte er ernst als er zur Seite die Schublade des Beistelltisches langte. Genüßlich träufelte er eine kleine Menge ölartiger Flüssigkeit in seine Hände und benetzte sie großzügig damit.

Garaks Herz raste. Fiebrig suchte er nach einem letzten Ausweg während sich seine Hände in die Bettwäsche krallten.

Der Gul hatte die aufkeimende Panik seines Bettgefährten bemerkt und ignorierte sie gekonnt. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er die störende Hose hinab und umfasste seine Männlichkeit abwechselnd mit beiden Händen, bis diese vor Öl glänzte.

„Sag: Ich gehöre dir, Skrain.“, hauchte Dukat Garak ins Ohr als er sich über den Spion beugte und dieser die Hitze des Guls gegen sich drücken spürte.  
„Nein...“, brachte Garak zischend hervor und schloss die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft. 

Dukats flache Hand traf ihn im Gesicht. „Du solltest dich entspannen, Elim. Ich bin nicht für meine Geduld bekannt, weißt du? Mach die Augen auf.“

Unwillig öffnete er die Augen. Dukat hatte eine Hand um seinen Hals gelegt und zwang seinen Kopf ein Stück weit weiter in den Nacken, so dass er ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Der ehemalige Spion spürte, wie Dukat zuerst seinen Oberschenkel weiter nach außen drückte und dann mit einer langsamen aber kraftvollen Bewegung in ihn eindrang. 

Dukat sah wie sich Garaks Augen weiteten und er nach Luft schnappte. Der Körper unter ihm erstarrte. Für einige Sekundenbruchteile betrachtete der Gul dieses formvollendete Bild lediglich. Dann begann er sich in seinem Bettgefährten zu bewegen. In den ersten ein, zwei Stößen noch langsam, doch dann packte ihn die Lust und seine Bewegungen wurden fordernder.

Garak wand sich unter ihm in offensichtlichen Schmerzen, umfasst den starken Arm, der noch immer seine Kehle umschloss und wollte ihn von sich drücken.

Der Soldat war an solcher Stelle deutlich mehr Geräuschkulisse gewohnt, doch Garak ertrug den gewaltsamen Akt bisher stumm.

Es folgte ein besonders harter Stoß als Dukat den Spion erneut fordernd küsste. Zufrieden vernahm ein Wimmern von seinem Spielzeug und löste den Kuss um ihn weiter hart zu reiten. Doktor Bashir sollte im Nebenzimmer das ganze zumindest akustisch zuteil werden.

Berechnend verlagerte Dukat den Winkel, so dass Garak diesmal tatsächlich ein schmerzhafter Schrei entfuhr. Eine Träne rann ihm aus dem linken Augenwinkel.  
„Wem gehörst du?“, fragte Dukat erneut und lächelte boshaft auf ihn herab.

Garak röchelte als sich Dukats Hand schon fast würgend um seinen Hals schloss. Ein weiterer Stoß, ein grellerer Schrei. Dann konnte es Dukat nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem lauten und erfüllten Stöhnen kam er in seinem Opfer und atmete befreit aus.

Liebevoll platzierte er einen Kuss auf Garaks Stirn, der noch immer krampfhaft ein- und ausatmete. 

„Das war ...großartig.“, murmelte der Gul, mehr zu sich selbst, fuhr sich ordnend durchs Haar und verschwand im Bad nebenan. 

Nur langsam entspannten sich Garaks Gliedmaßen und wie aus Reflex griff er nach den Bettlaken um sich zu bedecken.


End file.
